iForgot Freddie's Birthday
by HermioneRose
Summary: Freddie is turning sixteen, but what happens when Sam and Carly forget his birthday?
1. unSweet Sixteen

**Author's Note: This is my first time doing an **iCarly **story, so I tried my best with the character's personalities (especially Sam's). A big thanks goes to my friend, **Jess**, who helped me out alot! Thanks, bud! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: UnSweet Sixteen**

Freddie Benson hated being the youngest of the iCarly cast.

While his two best friends, Sam Puckett and Carly Shay, were already sixteen, he was stuck being fifteen, which wasn't so bad.

Except for the fact that he couldn't do a lot of things: such as drive a car.

It was bad enough that he was left out when Carly and Sam decided to take driver's education classes, but Carly told him that he could take the classes as well.

"What? And get killed by Sam?" he asked, while Sam just looked at him.

"Well, look on the bright side: if you died, no one will miss you."

Carly looked at her other best friend.

"Sam--" she started to say, but Freddie cut her off.

"Yeah...well--"

"Who wants ham?" Carly asked suddenly, going into the Shay's kitchen, and Sam looked at her.

"I'll have a piece." she replied, getting up from her spot on the couch, and leaving Freddie to stick out his tongue behind her back.

Freddie couldn't figure out why he and Sam were friends if all they did was throw insults in each other's faces.

But, there was always the ever famous line, "if you hate someone, you really like them", and Freddie thought that wasn't true.

The only girl he ever liked was Carly (but didn't like him the way he liked her), and how could he possibly see Sam in a whole new light?

Nothing on earth would make him like Sam than just a friend.

It was the day before his birthday, and as they were lounging around before iCarly started, Freddie was trying to get information out of Carly and Sam: what they might be getting them as gifts, was a surprise party involved, or even if they remembered.

"So, guys, guess what tomorrow is.." Freddie said, and Sam looked at him an up-side down position on a beanbag chair that was next to Carly's.

"What? The day that you move?" she asked, and Freddie just glared at her.

"No. It's a special day." he said.

"Well, the day you move can be special." Sam reported back, and Carly looked at her before looking at Freddie.

"You don't seem very excited about this day if it's so special." Carly told him, and Freddie sighed.

True, he wasn't:

Sixteen years old ment more choices, and thinking about your life.

At sixteen years old, he didn't really want to be thinking about college.

"I am....I just don't think it'd come." Freddie commented, going back to his laptop, and Sam and Carly got up from the beanbag chairs.

As Sam and Carly were getting ready, Freddie had the camera, and they were going live in five minutes.

"In five....four....three...two...one!"

It was later that evening, and Freddie was back at his own apartment (Carly and Sam decided to have a sleepover, which he didn't want to be apart of anyways), thinking about his birthday.

Every fifteen-year old was excited to turn sixteen, but certainly not Freddie.

To tell you the truth, he was sort of scared.

He didn't know why, but he was.

Maybe it was the realization that he was going to be another year older.

He shuddered at the thought as he said good-night to his mother, and headed off to bed.

Freddie entered his room, and looked at his calender, and the ninth of November was circled in red.

Freddie sighed as he climbed into bed, and dreamt about the wacky things that will happen on his birthday....

At six o' clock in the morning, his alarm clock beeped, signaling he had to get up, and get ready for school.

Freddie groaned, and shut off his alarm, finally noticing he was a year older.

Funny: he didn't _feel _sixteen.

Before he went to school, however, he logged on to his laptop, and checked out :

Under a thread he had made himself, entitled _Happy Birthday, Freddie!_, he found several (make that a lot of iCarly viewers!) iCarly viewers had wished him a happy birthday.

But, not Carly, Sam, or even his own mother?

"Fredward! Time for school!" he heard Mrs. Benson call, and Freddie shouted back:

"Coming!"

He shut down the laptop, and placed it in his bag, realizing this would be the crummiest birthday he ever had.


	2. What Are Friends For

**Author's Note: Welcome to the final chapter! I had alot of fun writing this, and I loved the help I gotten from **Jess**. You rock, girl! Anyways, I'll probably do more iCarly fanfics in the future. You'd never know! Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter Two: What Are Friends For**

"Sam!" Carly Shay explained, and Sam Puckett glanced at her, stopping in md-chew.

They were in third period, and it happened to a computer class that Carly and Sam shared.

"What? Can't you see I'm eating?" Sam asked, her mouth full of chewed-up ham, and Carly wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ew....wait, Mrs. Wyatts lets you eat in here?" Carly asked, and Sam shrugged as she dugged out another piece of mini ham, and popped it in her mouth as Carly shook her head at her friend.

"But, anyways, look at this." Carly stated, showing her the screen for the iCarly website, and Sam glanced at it.

"So? We forgot Freddork's birthday. Big deal." Sam said as she popped another mini ham silce in her mouth, and Carly just looked at her in utter shock.

"'Big deal'? Sam, Freddie is turning _sixteen_! I can't believe we forgot his birthday! The iCarly viewers even knew that, and we didn't! God, I feel like a such a loser!" Carly explained, and Sam looked at her.

"Come on, Carls. I mean, it's not like we're the only ones who forgot his birthday." Sam replied, and Carly sighed.

"I guess you're right...but, I feel gulity now. Freddie excepts something big, and here we are, forgetting his birthday."

"Let's just get him a puppy, and he'll feel better about the whole thing." Sam exclaimed, and Carly shook her head.

"No way. We need to throw the biggest, birthday-est birthday party ever."

"Is _birthday-est _even a word?" Sam asked, and Carly looked at her.

"Maybe! I don't know!" Carly explained, as the fourth period rang, and Carly and Sam packed up their stuff to head to their nect class

After school, Carly and Sam headed over to the Shay's apartment, where Carly's older brother, Spencer, was creating another one of his artistic ideas: a gaint turkey craved entirely made of soap.

"Hey. What's that?" Carly asked, and Spencer looked at them.

"Hey! This guy is called Tom The Turkey. It's for Thanksgiving." Spencer stated, and as he looked at them, he looked around for Freddie.

"Where's Freddie?" he asked, and Sam grinned.

"He's getting me another bag mini ham slices." she responded, and Carly looked at her.

"Where did the other bag go you had this morning?" she asked, and Sam sat down on the couch.

"I ate it all. Hey, I love meat, remember?" she asked, and Spencer looked at her.

"Oh, and by the way, our ham is gone from the fridge." he said, looking pointedly at Sam, and Sam gave him an innocent smile.

"Anyways, today is Freddie's birthday, and we totally forgot. On top of it all, the only people who remembered was the iCarly viewers, but they don't count." Carly explained, and Spencer looked at her.

"No way!" Spencer said, and Carly nodded.

"Yeah, and we need to throw the biggest--"

"--the birthday-est party ever." Sam finished, and Spencer looked at them, and grabbed a dictionary from the nearest bookshelf.

"Is _birthday-est_ even a word?" he asked, and Carly just looked at him stressfully.

"I don't know, okay? And I need you to make a cake for Freddie, like what you did for Socko." she commented, refering to Spencer's friend who made socks.

"Okay. What should it be?" Spencer asked as he placed down the tools he was using on Tom The Turkey, and Carly smiled.

"Well, maybe like a laptop? Or a computer?"

"Every dork's dream: a cake shaped like a computer." Sam reported.

"Okay. A computer cake for Freddie. Do you know what you're going to get him?" Spencer asked, and Carly and Sam looked at each other.

"That's also another problem..." Carly trailed off, and Spencer looked at her.

"Maybe get him a car. That's all teenagers want, right?" he asked, and Carly frowned.

"But, he doesn't have his permit yet. He can't drive."

"Still, you can get him one. I mean, if his mother agrees, of course." Spencer stated.

Mrs. Benson was probably one of the worse mothers to have, by far:

She was the only mother who cared about her child, their safety, and well-being.

To suggest the idea of Freddie owning a car wouldn't go over so good.

"I don't know. That woman is scary when it comes to Freddie." Carly responded, and Sam looked at her with a grin on her face.

"Remember when Freddie was going to fence, and she brought that huge first aid kit with her?" Sam asked, and Carly smiled.

"Yeah, I do. But, do you think she'd listen to us?" she asked, and Spencer nodded.

"If you tell her it's for Freddie's birthday, she'll completely understand."

"Let's hope so....come on, Sam. Let's go over to Freddie's apartment while he's still away." Carly said, and Sam got up from the couch as she followed Carly to the door.

"I hope she isn't _too _crazy." Sam muttered as her and Carly made their way a cross the hall, and knocked on the Benson's apartment door.

"I'm coming!" they heard Mrs. Benson shout, and a few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Freddie's timid mother.

"What do you guys want? Why isn't Freddie with you? Where is he?" Mrs. Benson asked, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, don't have a cow, lady." Sam repiled, and Carly jumped in before Mrs. Benson could respond.

"Look, we need to talk to you...do you know what day it is?" Carly asked, and Mrs. Benson nodded.

"Yes, of course...November ninth. Why?"

"Well, we just found out today is Freddie's sixteenth birthday, and--" Carly was cut off when Mrs. Benson went into full panic mode.

"How could I have forgotten Fredward's _birthday_?" Mrs. Benson asked, and Carly and Sam looked at each other as Mrs. Benson went on with her rant.

"There is so much to do! I need to call people, order food--"

"Mrs. Benson, calm down!" Carly said, and Mrs. Benson looked at her, and Carly sighed.

"We have things under control. Spencer's making a cake, and Freddie isn't here. So, we need to throw him a surprise party, and we need to buy him a present, so, since he's turning sixteen, a car would be nice--"

"Absolutely not! Freddie will not be getting a car! Especially since he doesn't have his permit yet." Mrs. Benson stated, and Carly shook her head.

"What else could we give him though...." Carly trailed off in thought, and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Carls, you're freaking me out...why are you smiling like that?" Sam asked, and Carly turned to her.

"Instead of giving him a car, why not make a website dedicated to his honor? It's perfect!" Carly explained.

"Do we even have enough time to make it before Freddie comes back?" Sam asked, and Carly nodded.

"I think so...Mrs. Benson, can you direct Freddie back at my place later? That way, we'll have more time to make the website." Carly asked, and Mrs. Benson nodded.

"All right." Mrs. Benson said, and Carly turned to Sam.

"Okay. Let's go back to my place and set up the website. Freddie will be back any minute!"

With the progress of setting up an account, finding a host, and placing in alot of content for Freddie's website, Carly and Sam had it launched on the internet (with some advertising on the iCarly website) before Freddie came.

"I think it looks good." Carly exclaimed, and Spencer looked over her shoulder.

"Nice! I think Freddie will like it."

"He better. This was more work than the iCarly website." Sam replied, and Carly looked at her with an amused smile on her face.

"But, all you did was sit there, and watch me do all the work."

Sam sighed.

"Here. Give me the keyboard."

"Why?" Carly asked, and Sam smiled as Carly pushed the keyboard her way.

"I want to wish Freddork a happy birthday."

When Sam was done typing, Carly grinned at her message.

"Oh, yes. Freddie would like that." Carly commented, and Spencer chuckled as he read it too.

"And I agree with you." Spencer responded, and suddenly, there was a knock on the door, with Freddie saying, "I'm back with Sam's bag of ham!"

"Quick! Hide the computer!" Carly hissed, and Spencer threw a dish towel over the glowing screen, and they all hid in a place before Spencer turned off the lights, and Freddie walked in.

"Carly? Sam? Spencer? Is anyone home?" Freddie asked, as he switched on the lights, and Carly, Sam, and Spencer jumped out from their hiding places.

"Happy birthday!" they all said together, and Freddie looked at them, shocked.

"What's going on here?" he asked, and Carly went up him.

"It's a birthday party. For you." Carly explained, and Sam smiled as she made her way towards Freddie as well.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, Freddork."

Freddie rolled his eyes, and Spencer pointed to the computer.

"Open the present Carly and Sam made for you."

Freddie, Carly, and Sam all went to the montior, and Freddie removed the dish towel to reveal the website that Carly and Sam had made earlier.

"'The Freddie Benson Birthday Website?'" Freddie asked, as he checked it out.

"Yeah....we sort of felt gulity that we forgot your birthday...I'm sorry, Freddie." Carly commented, and Sam frowned.

"I'm not." she explained, and Freddie looked at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked, and Sam gave him another smile as he read the comments on the website, including the one Sam had written.

"'Happy Birthday, Weenie!'?" Freddie asked, and everyone looked at Sam.

"What? You are one, aren't you?" she asked, and Freddie shook his head as he looked at them both.

"Thanks, guys...but, you didn't have to do this, you know."

"We wanted too....it was crummy to know that the iCarly viewers didn't forget, and we did. We wouldn't be best friends then." Carly admitted, and Freddie smiled.

"It's okay. But, the website is cool. Thanks for making it."

He got down from the stool, and gave Carly a hug, and before he was going to give Sam one, she backed a way a few feet.

"I don't want your weenie germs on me!" she stated, and Freddie smirked.

"Good. I didn't want to hug you anyways." Freddie replied, and Spencer grinned.

"Freddie, come look at your cake!"

Everyone gathered around as they gazed at Spencer's cake-like computer.

"Wow....you made this?" Freddie asked, and Spencer nodded as he got out a fire-lighter.

"Yep!" Spencer said proudly, and Carly looked at her older brother.

"Do you want someone else to light it for you?" she asked, and Spencer shook his head.

"No...I think I got it...OH MY GOD!"

Before Spencer could even light the candles, fire started to appear everywhere.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Spencer yelled, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie quickly out out cups from the cupboard, and started to get the fire out by splashing the cake.

A few minutes later, the candles were completely out, and everyone just stared at the cake in silence.

"Aw, man! I worked forever on the cake, and it's ruined." Spencer said, and Carly looked at him.

"It's not your fault, Spencer."

Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Freddie replied, and Sam went over to the cake, and licked some frosting, which had candle wax on it, and Carly looked at her in disgust.

"Gross, Sam!" she explained, and Sam shrugged.

"Hey, it's still good...it just has some candle wax in it...no big deal."

Everyone shook their heads, and Spencer looked at the three friends.

"I can always make a new one, if Freddie wants another cake."

Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, I would...but, just don't light the candles."

Spencer nodded back as he smiled.

"Great!" he exclaimed as he went to work, and Freddie grinned.

To say the least, this was one of the best birthdays he'll remember forever.


End file.
